


Thunder

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Thunder

There were some things even the tightest security couldn’t keep out. It didn’t do any good to kick up a fuss, because there was nothing that could be done, short of relocating his entire office deep underground. For a few seconds, he was five years old again; fighting a ridiculous childish urge to jump away as the rumble droned through the entire city.

“Is everything all right, sir?”

He looked up at the woman standing in the doorway, her hands still on her Blackberry.

“Yes, dear,” he said slowly, repressing another sharp start. “Just a headache. It’ll pass, I’m sure.”


End file.
